vanitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Cressida Reid
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Height:' 5'4" Weight: 125lbs Hair: Black with Dark Brown in some lights Eyes: Grey flecked with green Facial Features: Heart shaped face, slight cleft in the chin, high cheekbones, arched slender brows, full lips Build: Athletic, Perky bust, Thin waist, Slender hips, Strong limbs Tattoos/Piercings: Two ear piercings per lobe Scars: Bite scars along her shoulders, cross-shaped burn scar across her ribs (left side), various scratch and scrape scars along her body. Clothing Style: Grungy casual, rarely seen dressed up. Notable Physical Feature: Her eyes, and scars. Personality Cress is hardened, stubborn and prideful, often coming across as difficult. She too often plays the role of a hero, assuming the position of protector over those who come to her for help. She is short-tempered, and often hypocritical of those around her, and is insubordinate with her bosses. Cress often forgets her polite manners, and can come across rude and tactless. She displays traits of a sadistic sociopath when on a hunt, feeling little remorse over the "bad guys" that she kills. While she is a hardened woman, she is also loyal and devoted to those she cares for, even if she hates to admit it. She struggles with the inner conflict of disliking vampires, yet loving her brother, who happens to be a vampire junkie turned vampire. Abilities Jiu Jitsu • Kenpo • Kickboxing • Marksman Shooter • Gunsmith • Athleticism • Rock-Climbing • Melee Combat • Ritual Scholar Bachelor's Degree in Preternatural Biology • Licensed Animator & Vampire Hunter per the State of Missouri • Federally Certified Vampire Hunter History Cressida was born to Elena and August Reid, her father a former cop from the East Coast with a bad attitude, who developed an alcoholic problem when Elena was pregnant with Cressida. Her early childhood was spent mostly with her grandmother Astrid, as her parents often fought and they went through a phase of living in hotels after her father lost his career. When Cressida was three, her brother Logan was born, and she took to him like the overbearing protective sister she was. When her grandmother Astrid passed away, the children were stuck in the shadows of their conflicting parents, and witnessed August killing their mother one night in a drunk rage when she came home late from a shift at the diner, where she pulled doubles just to pay their bills. She hid her children underneath the bed, and they watched as she bled out from a crushed skull, Cressida holding Logan's mouth shut, only 8 years old when she lost her mother. August was arrested and put in prison, though he didn't serve a long sentence - the DA and judge were old friends of his. However, his children were separated and put into the foster system. While Cressida had no problem finding a home, she had hard times keeping them, as she was considered odd, and tainted by the darkness she’d experienced in her life. When she was 14, she received word that her father was released from prison on probation, and would have custody of her brother Logan. She ran away from home and went to find Logan, deciding it was best for Logan if she moved back in with her father and brother. She could try to keep him safe, no matter what her father's preacher and rehab program said. Not long after he regained custody of her brother, she noticed he began to look at both his children in a much more... predatory... light. He became a sexual predator, fixating on Logan. Cressida went to the police, to the chief who fired her father, and sought out the jurisdiction of law that would not favor her father's medals, and would lock him up for good. By the time she was 18, she was already a sophomore in college, working two jobs and a bachelor's degree in preternatural biology. Logan began hanging out with the wrong sort of crowd at school, and eventually ran away to "be a man" and step out of his overbearing sister's rules. A few years down the road, and he had become a druggie, and a vampire junkie. Cressida had begun working as a private investigator, when she received a call about a 20 year old who was found dead covered in bite marks. She had to identify her own brother, and then be there to calm him when he rose.